Les liens du coeur
by Pieces of Red
Summary: Kyo Muramasa se retrouve du jour au lendemain gardien légal de la petite sœur de son meilleur ami Nozomu, tué sous les yeux de celle-ci lors à ses douze ans. Elle va apprendre à ses dépends que l'amour peut être aussi beau que douloureux, surtout lorsque l'on vit avec Kyo aux yeux de démon. Attention c'est un peu sombre et surtout mature...
1. 1 - Nozomu Shiina

**Sommaire :** Après la disparition tragique de Nozomu Shiina, son meilleur ami Kyo Muramasa est désigné comme tuteur légal de sa petite soeur Yuya.

 **Couple :** KyoxYuya parce que je les aime trop !

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartient pas !

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

 **Les liens du coeur**

.

.

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Le meurtre de Nozomu Shiina**

.

.

.

.

\- Kyo, appela doucement la jeune Yuya en entrant dans la chambre du jeune homme.

Kyo, assis sur son lit se tourna dans sa direction. Ses beaux yeux rouges s'adoucirent en se posant sur elle et Yuya lui sourit timidement.

\- J'ai préparé le dîner, tu viens manger ? Demanda-t-elle en restant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il acquieça et se leva lentement pour aller prendre son T-shirt jeté nonchalamment sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Il le passa rapidement, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres après avoir apperçu une moue de déception sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Yuya Shinna était la petite soeur de son meilleur ami Nozomu qui les avaient quitté d'une façon brutale deux ans auparavant. Une agression à main armée dans laquelle elle-même avait failli perdre la vie.

Bizarrement, son frère avait tout prévu et il avait désigné Kyo comme gardien légal au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Lui-même était au courant car Nozomu le lui avait d'abord demandé.

Kyo savait que Nozomu avait une espèce de don particulier et qu'il sentait les choses, comme les gens.

Lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, Kyo avait compris qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Peut-être savait-il déjà que ses jours étaient comptés.

Yuya et Nozomu avaient été attaqués par des petits voyous qui voulaient lui voler son ordinateur portable et son argent. Il avait tenté de résister mais ils avaient des armes dont ils n'avaient pas hésité à se servir.

Nozomu tomba à terre, le corps criblé de balles.

Yuya avait reçu une balle dans le ventre durant la fusillade, une seule car son frère s'était placé devant elle pour la protéger. Elle s'était évanouie sous la violence du choc et de la douleur.

C'était grâce à un voisin qui avait immédiatement appelé les secours qu'elle était encore en vie.

Nozomu n'avait pas eu cette chance et il s'était vidé de son sang dans l'ambulance. Il était trop tard lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hopital.

Une infirmière avait appelé Kyo.

Il avait foncé en moto jusqu'à l'hopital, on n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé au téléphone, juste qu'ils avaient trouvé son numéro dans la poche d'un patient arrivé le soir même. Kyo n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé mais il savait que c'était grave.

Il se précipita à l'accueil.

\- Où est-il ?! Cria Kyo sur les infirmière en poste.

Elles prirent peur devant son expression et ses yeux rouges étincellants.

\- On vient de m'appeler ! Continua Kyo. Nozomu Shiina est arrivé dans votre hopital ce soir !

\- O-oui c'est m-moi qui vous ai appelé, bredouilla l'une d'elle. O-on n'a rien trouvé d'autre sur lui, je crois qu'il s'est fait agressé...

\- A... agressé ? Fit Kyo en se redressant. _Non... il ne pouvait pas être..._

Elle acquieça et se leva pour sortir de derrière le comptoir.

\- J-je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous v-voyiez avec le médecin...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Souffla Kyo qui sentait l'angoisse monter en lui.

\- O-on ne sait pas exactement, murmura l'infirmière, on nous a seulement remis le papier a-avec votre numéro...

\- Hm... e-excusez-moi mais v-vous êtes de la famille ? Osa demander sa collègue. P-parce qu'on ne peut rien vous dire si v-vous n'êtes pas de la famille...

Kyo explosa et se mit à leur hurler dessus en envoyant valser les papiers et dossiers sur le comptoir d'accueil.

Les deux infirmières se mirent à crier et alertèrent la sécurité qui arriva rapidement. Deux agents accoururent et l'un d'eux attrapa Kyo par l'épaule.

\- Monsieur calmez-v-

Il mit un coup de poing dans le visage de celui qui l'avait saisi et son collègue tenta de le maîtriser. Kyo avait grandi dans un dojo et il savait très bien se battre. Il mit l'autre au tapis avant de se mettre à hurler sur les infirmières à nouveau.

Un attroupement se forma bientôt autour de lui composé de patients, d'infirmières et de médecins en blouses blanches.

L'un d'eux fut assez courageux pour s'avancer devant Kyo en lui demandant de se calmer.

\- Quand vous m'aurez répondu je me calmerais putain ! S'écria Kyo.

\- Q-qui est-ce que vous cherchez Monsieur ? Demanda le médecin qui devait bien l'avouer, trouvait Kyo terriblement intimidant.

\- Nozomu Shiina !

\- Oh ce pauvre jeune homme, fit alors le médecin avec une expression de tristesse sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Kyo.

\- I-il est arrivé il y a deux heures avec sa petite soeur.

Là le coeur de Kyo s'arrêta.

 _Yuya._

 _Il était aussi arrivé quelque chose à Yuya..._

Le médecin vit la peur dans les yeux de Kyo avant qu'il ne l'agrippe par la blouse en hurlant.

\- Où est-elle ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?!

\- I-ils ont tous les deux été blessés par balle ! S'écria le médecin en voyant la folie dans son regard rouge. Il était trop tard on n'a rien pu faire pour lui ! La petite était gravement blessée mais on a pu la transfuser et son état est stable maintenant !

Kyo relâcha le médecin qui retomba à terre et recula.

 _Son ami était mort. Et Yuya avait été prise dans la fusillade._ Il souffla, le regard maintenant caché par ses longues mèches noires.

\- Je veux la voir.

Le médecin se releva à l'aide de ses collègues et amena Kyo dans un couloir de l'hopital. Il marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur et entra, suivi de Kyo.

\- J-je suis désolé pour votre... hm votre ami... dit-il sans pour autant le regarder en face.

Kyo ne dit rien, encore sous le choc.

\- Elle est ici, elle dort encore je crois, on a du lui donner des calmants.

Le médecin s'écarta pour laisser entrer Kyo et resta près de la porte. Il vit Kyo s'avancer lentement jusqu'au lit dans lequel reposait une toute jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, un bandage autour de la tête et avec un catétaire dans le bras, une poche transparente faisant s'écouler un liquide clair au goutte à goutte dans un long tuyau transparant.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant le lit, tout près d'elle en la regardant intensément. Il demanda où elle avait été blessée.

\- A-au ventre comme je vous l'ai dit, mais la balle n'a touché aucun organe vital, elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Elle s'est également blessé à la tête en tombant, mais ce n'est pas inquiétant.

Le médecin termina ses explications et décida de le laisser seul. Il sorti de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Kyo partit prendre une chaise et s'installa près de Yuya. Il saisit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et de l'autre caressa doucement sa joue.

Elle semblait paisible et en paix. Kyo plissa les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, son monde s'écroulerait pour la seconde fois.

...

Kyo n'oublierait jamais les cris qu'elle avait poussé en apprenant la mort de son frère. Les pleurs et les sanglots déchirant qui avaient suivi. Le regard perdu et désespéré les jours, les semaines suivantes.

Pendant les funérailles elle s'était accrochée désespérement à la photographie encadrée de bandes noires sur laquelle souriait son frère aîné et sa seule famille aujourd'hui disparue.

Kyo avait été désigné par Nozomu comme tuteur légal. Yuya emmenagea dans son appartement, à l'autre bout de la ville et de l'endroit où son frère avait été assassiné.

Kyo se jura de la protéger quoi qu'il lui en coûte, de tout faire pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais à revivre une telle horreur.

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.


	2. 2 - Une jeune fille amoureuse

**Sommaire :** Après la disparition tragique de Nozomu Shiina, son meilleur ami Kyo Muramasa est désigné comme tuteur légal de sa petite soeur Yuya.

 **Couple :** KyoxYuya parce que je les aime trop !

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartient pas !

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

 **Les liens du coeur**

.

.

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Une jeune fille amoureuse**

.

.

.

.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la cuisine de l'appartement, Kyo et Yuya mangeaient en silence.

En les voyant nul n'aurait pu se douter qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer et se chamailler parfois comme des gamins.

Kyo avait toujours été taquin avec Yuya depuis qu'elle était enfant, il adorait la voir se mettre en colère, devenir toute rouge et se mettre à hurler avec une voix si forte qu'elle lui vrillait les tympans.

Un vrai petit baton de dynamite.

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour cette adorable fillette qui avait plus de cran et de courage que certains adultes. Elle était forte aussi, à la fois intérieurement et extérieurement.

Lorsque Nozomu les voyait faire, il avait toujours un sourire enigmatique sur les lèvres. Kyo ne savait pas pourquoi mais une chose était sûre, le don de Nozomu se manifestait dans ces moments là.

Voyait-il alors quelque chose que ni Kyo ni Yuya ne pouvait encore concevoir ?

Yuya leva ses grands yeux verts pour regarder Kyo.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de lui étirer le coin de la bouche, creusant une faussette sur sa joue. Son regard se fit un peu moqueur, reconnu Yuya en lui tirant la langue.

Il eut un petit rire et se leva pour aller se chercher une bouteille de saké dans un placard de la cuisine.

\- Tu t'améliore planche à pain, fit-il en se rasseyant.

\- Je ne suis pas une planche à pain ! S'écria Yuya en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux au compliment discret et si Kyo-esque qui avait précédé cette dernière boutade.

\- Oh vraiment ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Kyo. Tu permets que je vérifie par moi-même, continua-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de la table et en avançant la main vers la poitrine encore modeste de Yuya.

Elle bondit hors de sa chaise en sifflant comme un chat en colère.

\- Mais ça va pas non ?! S'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant encore de quelques pas.

Kyo se mit à rire bruyamment et se réinstalla dans sa chaise en se servant un verre de saké.

\- T'es vraiment trop marrante, fit-il avant de se mettre à boire.

\- A-alcoolique, souffla Yuya en fronçant le nez avant de se rassoir à son tour. Pervers...

\- Je voulais juste te rendre service, dit Kyo en haussant les épaules avant de se servir un nouveau verre.

\- J'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'un sale pervers comme toi me tripote !

\- Je préfère de loin tripoter les grosses poitrines, continua Kyo avec un sourire malicieux. Tu sais... comme celle d'Okuni.

Le mot était lâché et Yuya se redressa sur sa chaise, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs. Elle détestait cette femme, _cette... peste mesquine et nymphomane !_

\- Je vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouve à cette grosse vache et ses... ses grosses pastèques !

Kyo se mit à rire encore plus fort, la tête rejetée en arrière. Elle était à mourir quand elle était jalouse.

\- A-arrête de rire abruti ! S'écria encore Yuya, les joues rouges.

Kyo se calma un peu et leva un sourcil avec une expression toujours amusée sur le visage.

-Bon, si tu es sage, dit-il, je veux bien me sacrifier pour t'aider à les faire grossir, ajouta-t-il enfin en baissant les yeux sur la poitrine de Yuya.

\- E-espèce de gros pervers ! Hurla Yuya en croisant immédiatement les bras sur ses seins.

Bon c'est vrai qu'ils étaient encore petits... _Mais elle n'avait que quatorze ans ! Et puis les comparer à ceux d'Okuni !_

\- Détends toi planche à pain, je suis pas désespéré à ce point là.

Yuya lui lança un regard noir qu'il accueillit avec un grand sourire dévoilant ses longues canines pointues.

\- Tu es vraiment un démon, grommela Yuya en débarrassant sa place.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour aller laver son assiette dans l'évier, manquant le sourire qui disparut du visage de Kyo, ses yeux rouges détaillant la jeune fille dont il prenait soin depuis deux ans maintenant.

C'est vrai qu'elle grandissait et se développait... _Et puis elle avait le béguin pour lui_ , pensa Kyo, le coin de sa bouche se soulevant légèrement. Il avait encore trouvé un nouveau moyen de la faire dysjoncté en exploitant cette "faiblesse".

C'était un sujet d'amusement pour Kyo mais il se demandait parfois à quel point ce sentiment était... développé dans le coeur de Yuya.

Elle était jolie, même s'il passait son temps à lui dire le contraire.

Lorsqu'ils partaient faire quelques courses ou qu'ils sortaient, il voyait comme les garçons de son âge la regardaient. Comment certains hommes la regardaient.

Et puis il y avait les filles jalouses qui plissaient les yeux en voyant cette petite blonde avec son teint de pêche, ses beaux yeux vert émeraude et ce sourire qui faisait fondre le monde devant elle.

Elle allait encore grandir, et devenir une jeune femme encore plus belle avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ouf.

Yuya lui avait déjà dit qu'elle voulait finir le collège puis aller au lycée. Ensuite, elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait travailler directement, pour l'aider. Kyo n'avait jamais évoqué le fait qu'elle voudrait peut être déménager pour être tranquille, Yuya n'avait jamais aborder le sujet non plus.

Il avait dans l'idée qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en aller et rester avec lui.

Kyo plissa les yeux en vidant un cinquième verre de saké.

Comme si ce petit jeu du foyer à deux allait continuer. Comme si elle n'allait pas s'en aller et vivre sa vie...

Il ferma les yeux.

Il avait beau jouer les durs et parfois les indifférents, il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne plus partager ses journées avec elle, de ne plus pouvoir la taquiner, voir son visage, entendre sa voix...

Ca prendrait des années bien sûr avant d'en arriver là, mais cela n'empêchait pas Kyo de redouter le jour où elle le quitterait.

 _\- Tu devras la laisser partir, lui avait dit son père un jour._

 _Il n'avait pas répondu, observant la jeune Yuya assise sur une pierre devant le petit étang rempli de carpes koi du jardin de la famille Muramasa, son petit frère Akira assis non loin de là avec la petite Mahiro qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de renifler face au malheur de son amie._

 _Les yeux bleus clairs de son père s'étaient adoucis. Il se tourna à son tour vers la jeune fille encore dévastée par la perte de son frère._

 _Kyo sentit la main rassurante et chaleureuse de son père serrer brièvement son épaule. Sengo Muramasa n'avait jamais eu besoin de mots pour communiquer son affection à son fils ni son soutien._

 _Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir le même sourire plein de mystère que Nozomu arborait lorsqu'il les regardait, Yuya et lui._

 _\- Tout ira bien Kyo, tu la protègeras parfaitement, murmura-t-il._

Etait-ce vrai ? L'avait-il protégé, la protégeait-il encore ?

\- Yuya...

La jeune fille se retourna vivement vers lui, c'était si rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

\- Oui Kyo ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en se rapprochant de lui.

Kyo lui fit signe de se rapprocher encore et lui attrapa doucement le poignet en l'attirant à lui. Elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux et rougit furieusement de cette position, ne faisant pourtant aucun geste pour se dégager.

Kyo entoura sa taille fine de ses bras musclés et la serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux blonds, aussi doux que de la soie et au parfum toujours aussi agréable.

\- K-Kyo ?... murmura Yuya qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait.

Il ne dit rien, se remémorant tous ces moments partagés avec son frère, son père et elle. La première fois qu'il avait soulevé la petite blonde rougissante dans ses bras. Le poids de son petit corps, son rire bruyant, ses petits câlins, ses gros bisous baveux dont il ne cessait de se plaindre mais qu'il ne repoussait jamais.

Il pensait que c'était la première fois qu'il s'attachait autant à une personne. Elle était et avait toujours été spéciale pour lui.

Il voulait la garder près de lui à jamais.

Qui pourrait l'aimer à ce point, qui pourrait supporter éternellement son sale caractère et ses manières de gamin ? Qui n'aurait jamais peur de ses yeux rouges qui effrayaient tant les enfants et les adultes mais qu'elle disait les plus beaux du monde ?

Kyo la serra plus fort, inspirant son odeur et frottant son nez contre son crâne à travers ses cheveux blonds.

Yuya hésita et enroula lentemant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour le serrer à son tour contre elle. Ils restèrent longtemps sans bouger, partageant ce moment de tendresse et de douceur ensemble.

\- Merci Kyo, murmura-t-elle après de longues minutes.

Il la serra encore plus, l'une de ses mains remontant dans son dos pour se poser à l'arrière de sa tête et caresser doucement ses cheveux.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, souffla Kyo en frottant son dos avec sa main libre.

Yuya secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche avant de s'éloigner légèrement pour pouvoir regarder son visage.

Il plongea ses yeux rouges dans les siens, humides et vit un magnifique sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

\- Idiot, murmura-t-elle, émue par son humilité soudaine. Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Kyo...

Il avait dit qu'il prendrait soin d'elle et la protègerait, et c'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait ses défauts et pourtant, c'était la personne qui était la plus chère et la plus importante à ses yeux. Il était devenu sa seule famille, son meilleur ami, son Kyo à elle, et au diable les Okuni et autres folles dingues qui se jetaient à son cou.

Kyo était et resterait son Kyo à jamais.

Elle caressa tendrement son visage des deux mains, se perdant dans son magnifique regard carmin.

Elle avait tellement hâte de grandir, de devenir enfin une femme et de pouvoir lui avouer... lui dire enfin comme elle l'aimait de tout son coeur et de toute son âme, qu'elle l'avait aimé depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

Elle voulait tout vivre avec lui, toutes ses premières fois, tous ses bonheurs, ses joies et ses peines.

Yuya voulait lui donner sa vie, rien qu'à lui.

Elle posa son front contre le sien et soupira, de petites larmes roulant sur ses joues brûlantes.

\- Kyo... murmura-t-elle doucement en fermant les yeux. _Je t'aime tellement..._

Son gardien posa une main sur sa joue, essuyant une larme de son pouce. Yuya tourna son visage dans sa main, savourant la caresse si rare de celui qu'elle aimait.

Kyo se dit qu'elle était aussi transparente que du verre, et qu'il l'aurait bien taquinée si elle ne s'était pas mise à pleurer.

\- Kyo... sanglota-t-elle doucement, serrant sa main dans les siennes.

Le jeune homme retira sa main pour pouvoir l'enrouler de ses bras puissants et la serrer contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et la laissa pleurer dans ses cheveux, s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces.

 _Ainsi elle était sérieuse à ce point_ , pensa Kyo en lui caressant le dos.

Son attitude ne laissait guère place au doute, Yuya était amoureuse de lui.

Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort en réalisant cela. Le visage de son ami s'imposa à son esprit, le regard et le sourire énigmatique qu'il avait en les voyant ensemble lui revint en mémoire.

 _Nozomu, tu le savais déjà n'est-ce pas ?..._

...

Kyo l'avait portée jusque dans sa chambre et allongée sur le lit. Yuya sourit en se glissant sous les couvertures.

\- Bonne nuit Kyo, murmura-t-elle en le regardant jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte et se retourne à nouveau vers elle.

Il s'arrêta et l'observa un instant, se disant qu'un jour viendrait, et il en était maintenant persuadé, où il ne quitterait pas cette chambre avant le matin...

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et Yuya rougit sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Elle avait vu quelque chose dans ses yeux qui l'avait fait frissonner. Mais d'une manière loin d'être désagréable.

\- Profites-en planche à pain, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant dans le couloir, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de dormir d'ici peu de temps...

.

.

 _ **A suivre**_

.

.


	3. 3 - Les amis de Yuya

**Sommaire :** Après la disparition tragique de Nozomu Shiina, son meilleur ami Kyo Muramasa est désigné comme tuteur légal de sa petite soeur Yuya.

 **Couple :** KyoxYuya parce que je les aime trop !

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartient pas !

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

 **Les liens du coeur**

.

.

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Les amis de Yuya**

.

.

.

.

\- J'y vais Kyo ! Fit Yuya en mettant son sac à bandouillière sur son épaule.

Kyo sortit de la salle de bain torse nu, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, encore mouillés après sa douche matinale.

Yuya rougit violemment en le voyant. Kyo était vraiment un très très bel homme.

Et ses muscles saillant, sous une peau dorée presque imberbe.

Ses beaux yeux rouges avaient une lueur amusée en la détaillant dans son petit uniforme de collégienne, marinière blanche aux bandes bleues et petite jupe plissée de la même couleur.

Elle s'était attaché les cheveux avec deux petites couettes de chaque côté du visage.

Kyo s'avança lentement vers elle, s'amusant de sa rougeur et de ses yeux verts grands ouverts qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le détailler des pieds à la tête.

Il savait qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, timide comme elle l'était pour ce genre de chose.

Il agrippa une de ses couettes et tira légèrement dessus, pour la ramener à la réalité.

\- Tu vas finir par baver si ça continue, la taquina-t-il en faisant tourner sa couette entre ses doigts.

\- N-n'importe quoi ! Cria Yuya en se dégageant rapidement, essuyant au passage un filet de salive inexistant de son menton.

Elle rougit encore plus en croisant le regard moqueur de Kyo.

\- Je bavais pas du tout ! S'exclama-t-elle encore avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Elle se tourna cependant vers lui une dernière fois, son expression soudain gênée.

\- J-je vais essayer de rentrer plus tôt ce soir, dit Yuya en rougissant.

Kyo lui fit un sourire en coin en levant un sourcil et elle se dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Le jeune homme se laissa aller à un petit rire et secoua la tête.

 _Je comprends pas comment j'ai pu douter d'un truc aussi évident_ , se dit-il en redevenant sérieux.

Si Yuya était aussi amoureuse de lui, c'était...

Kyo soupira en allant s'assoir sur son canapé de cuir noir avant d'ouvrir la bouteille de saké qui l'attendait sur la table basse en verre.

Il se servit une coupelle et la porta à ses lèvres avant de savourer le liquide légèrement sucré qui lui brûla agréablement la gorge.

Il se servit encore et ferma les yeux en soupirant après avoir avalé sa gorgée.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi planche à pain ?...

Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir mais il ne voulait pas la garder pour lui égoïstement non plus. Il devait la laisser vivre sa vie.

Il serra le poing en buvant une troisième coupelle rapidement.

 _De toute façon elle l'aimait n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne partirait pas vivre ailleurs, vivre sans lui ?_

Kyo soupira encore et appuya sa tête contre son canapé.

\- Yuya, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?...

...

\- Yuya-chan ! S'écria Mahiro en voyant son amie s'approcher des grilles du collège.

\- Yuya-chaaan ! S'exclama Hidetada, alias "Tigre rouge" qui se trouvait avec elle.

Il s'élança vers la jeune blonde qui le reçu avec un poing en pleine figure. Il vola un peu plus loin et s'écrasa au sol.

\- Salut Tora, fit-elle en soufflant sur son poing avant de se tourner vers la jeune brune. Salut Mahiro-chan ! S'exclama Yuya en se précipitant pour la rejoindre.

Elles se saisirent par le bras avant d'entrer en riant dans leur collège.

Tigre rouge se releva d'un bond en suivant les deux jeunes filles à l'intérieur.

\- A-attendez-moi !

Dans leur classe, Yuya et Mahiro retrouvèrent leurs autres amis, Akira, le petit frère de Kyo et Tokito, leur cousine, qui se regardaient de travers comme d'habitude.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds clairs se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants en poussant un soupir agacé.

\- Vous auriez pu faire plus vite, se plaignit-elle, au lieu de me laisser moisir avec cet imbécile, ajouta Tokito en jetant un regard provocateur au jeune collégien appuyé contre une fenêtre près de son bureau.

\- Ferme-la un peu Tokito ! S'écria-t-il avec une veine à la tempe. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être coincé avec toi ?!

\- Qui t'as demandé de rester ici ?! S'écria la jeune fille à son tour en le fusillant d'un regard bleu clair. Tu peux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?!

\- J'ai pas choisi d'être assis à côté de toi espèce de peste ! S'écria Akira, la faisant rougir de honte.

\- Je vais t'étriper ! S'écria à son tour la jeune fille qui bondissait déjà de son bureau pour lui sauter à la gorge.

Elle fut aussitôt interceptée par Yuya et Mahiro qui la supplièrent de se calmer. La jeune fille qui devait faire une tête de moins qu'elles bouillait de colère. Elle avait tellement envie de lui arracher les yeux à ce petit prétentieux, _aussi mignon qu'il soit._

Tokito rougit à cette pensée, la chassant d'un grognement et d'un regard appuyé sur le garçon lui faisant face. Ce dernier poussa un soupir résigné et partit s'assoir à son bureau juste à côté du sien.

Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer le reste de la matinée mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards de temps à autre.

 _Quand elle ne hurlait pas comme une folle, elle était plutôt mignonne_ , pensa-t-il, ses joues se colorant légèrement en rose.

Comme elle avait les cheveux assez courts, ils laissaient voir sa nuque fine à la peau laiteuse, presque transparente, attirant le regard d'Akira jusque sur son visage fin aux grands yeux bleus clairs, pleins d'émotions puissantes et renfermant un charisme presque magnétique.

Son petit nez un peu retroussé, ses longs cils clairs, ses fins sourcils et enfin ses lèvres roses et pincées qui paraissaient si appétissantes après avoir été humidifiées par sa petite langue rose.

Akira fut coupé dans ses pensées légèrement coquines par le ricanement de Tigre rouge venant du fond de la classe. Il se tourna vers lui en rougissant et apperçu sa stupide face de singe se moquant de lui en le pointant du doigt.

Akira grinça des dents, prêt à se lever pour s'occuper de lui et au diable les conséquences.

Yuya intervint immédiatement avant que cela dégénère en envoyant sa trousse voler derrière la tête de Tigre rouge. Il retomba sur son bureau en se frottant le crâne et se tourna vers Yuya qui était à quelques bureaux plus loin.

Elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement et il se fit tout petit sur son siège. Mahiro eut un petit sourire, s'amusant de l'expression apeurée du jeune collégien aux cheveux teints en rose.

Elle l'avait toujours trouvé drôle. _Et mignon aussi_ , pensa-t-elle en rougissant légèrement avant de croiser le regard de Yuya. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire un peu moqueur, devinant ses pensées.

Mahiro lui fit signe de se retourner avec la main en détournant les yeux.

Yuya rit doucement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le professeur qui continuait tranquillement son cours de mathématiques.

...

\- C'était d'un ennui ! S'exclama Yuya en sortant de la classe avec ses amis pour aller déjeuner à la cantine.

\- Moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt intéressant, reprit Mahiro.

\- Je me doute que tu trouvais ça très intéressant, fit Yuya en lui souriant à nouveau avec insistance.

Mahiro la repoussa du bras, la faisant rire.

\- A-arrête avec ça, murmura-t-elle à son amie.

\- Désolée, c'était tellement mignon, s'excusa Yuya en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue.

Tigre en profita pour s'approcher doucement de la belle, préparant déjà ses lèvres à recevoir un baiser avant de se prendre un coude dans le nez.

\- Aaaah Yuya-chan mon nez ! S'écria-t-il en se tenant le visage.

\- Ca t'apprendra à fourrer tes lèvres là où il ne faut pas ! S'écria Yuya en le fusillant des yeux. La prochaine fois ce sera un genoux !

\- Oooh Yuya-chan, c'est un peu violent comme rapport non ? Demanda le jeune collégien qui failli se faire arracher la tête pour cette remarque.

\- Tu vas la fermer espèce de sale pervers ?! S'écria Akira. Fous-lui la paix de toute façon tu sais que t'as aucune chance !

\- Parce que tu crois que tu en as une peut-être ?! Répliqua Tigre rouge en oubliant aussitôt son saignement de nez.

\- R-raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Répondit immédiatement Akira en rougissant.

C'est vrai qu'enfant il avait un sacré béguin pour Yuya mais c'était vite passé après une terrible humiliation publique de son frère Kyo devant toute leur famille et sa rencontre avec la toute migonne mais agressive petite Tokito, dans le dojo de leur père Muramasa.

\- Personne n'a aucune chance avec Yuya en dehors de mon frère ! Cria-t-il alors pour le faire enfin taire.

*FOUSH*

Tous se tournèrent vers Yuya qui venait de virer instantanément au rouge vif. Elle ne pouvait même pas parler tellement elle était choquée par cette remarque, somme toute totalement vraie.

\- C-c'est même pas vrai ! S'écria Tigre rouge, les larmes aux yeux. Yuya-chan est trop bien pour cette brute inhumaine !

\- Kyo n'est pas une brute ! S'écrièrent en choeur Mahiro et Akira.

Il se jetèrent un regard surpris avant de rougir puis de détourner le regard. Si Akira avait eu un bégin monstre pour Yuya, Mahiro en avait eu un énorme sur Kyo lorsqu'elle même était enfant.

Avant que sa soeur aînée n'épouse le père de Kyo et Akira et qu'elle assiste aux échanges de Yuya et Kyo.

 _De douze ans plus âgé que Yuya, qui venait au dojo de son beau-frère pour prendre des cours d'auto-défense, Kyo passait pourtant son temps à la taquiner, à la faire enrager et à la monopoliser._

 _Il se comportait comme un gamin, ce qu'il n'était avec personne d'autre. Il lui arrivait même d'être jaloux de son petit frère Akira avec qui Yuya s'entendait très bien. Il faisait alors en sorte de les séparer ou de décourager son frère à grand renfort de remarques désobligeantes._

 _Et quand Yuya, qui avait le coeur sur la main le défendait avec force, Kyo était d'une humeur massacrante tout le reste de la journée._

 _Yuya était transparente aussi. Elle rougissait quand il s'approchait près d'elle, quand elle se défendait contre lui, ses grands yeux verts lançaient des éclairs qui se reflétaient dans le regard rouge et brillant de Kyo qui lui faisait face._

 _Et quand ils ne se disputaient pas, Kyo la prenait dans ses bras ou l'asseyait sur ses genoux, la faisant rougir furieusement mais la réduisant au silence et au calme immédiat._

 _Yuya se lovait alors contre lui et après avoir vérifié, ou du moins le croyait-elle, que personne ne la voyait, elle lui faisait des câlins et parfois même l'embrassait sur la joue, timidement avant de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, le visage tout rouge._

 _Si Yuya était mordue, Kyo l'était au moins autant qu'elle._

 _A l'excéption qu'il n'était certainement pas amoureux d'elle, vu que c'était une enfant, mais elle était très spéciale pour lui et Mahiro l'avait bien compris._

 _Elle avait un jour demandé à son beau-frère et père de Kyo, Muramasa, si il avait une fiancée. A son âge on parlait de fiancés et pas de petits amis._

 _Il avait alors rit, de cette manière discrète et élegante qu'elle aimait bien, avant de lui caresser gentiment les cheveux._

 _\- Non Mahiro-chan, avait-il répondu, Kyo n'a pas de fiancée. Mais il a des... amies avec qui il passe du temps._

 _\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Mahiro avec une moue confuse._

 _\- Tu comprendras plus tard, répondit Muramasa._

 _Mahiro n'avait en effet compris que des années plus tard en rencontrant certaines des "amies" de Kyo._

 _Elle les avait toutes détestées car ces femmes, malgré leur beauté à couper le souffle, elle étaient plutôt arrogantes et certaines étaient même méchantes. Surtout quand Yuya était là._

 _Quand elle se souvenait à quel point Yuya pleurait après les avoir rencontrées, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était remonter le temps et leur donner une bonne correction._

 _Et Kyo, qui restait là sans rien dire, à observer son amie se murer dans le silence en l'évitant comme la peste. Elle s'était surprise à détester Kyo aussi à ce moment-là._

 _Et puis après une remarque très blessante de l'une d'elle à l'encontre de Yuya, Kyo était finalement remonté dans son estime. Il avait pratiquement jeté la jeune femme dehors en lui claquant la porte au nez. Puis il avait rejoint Yuya, partie pleurer seule dans un coin du jardin. Mahiro l'avait suivi discrètement et avait assisté à la scène la plus touchante qu'elle ait vu._

 _Yuya était assise dans l'herbe et sanglotait en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Kyo s'était approché tout doucement et s'était accroupi derrière elle avant de poser sa main sur sa tête._

 _Yuya, au lieu de le repousser comme Mahiro l'aurait pensé, se retourna et se jeta au cou de Kyo qui la serra contre lui en s'asseyant dans l'herbe. Son amie s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces._

 _\- Kyooo, sanglota-t-elle en frottant son front contre le sien._

 _Kyo la serra plus fort contre lui._

 _\- Chiale pas planche à pain, murmura-t-il en l'imitant. J'te promets que c'est la dernière fois..._

 _\- Nnnhuu.._

 _\- J'te l'promets Yuya..._

Et Kyo n'avait plus jamais amené aucune de ses amies à la maison.

Puis il y avait eu la mort du frère de Yuya quelques années plus tard et Kyo avait alors consacré tout son temps à la jeune fille.

\- Mahiro ? L'appela doucement Yuya en lui secouant le bras.

\- Oh pardon, s'excusa Mahiro en souriant à son amie, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

\- Je vois ça, rit Yuya en la serrant brièvement avec un bras. Et tu pensais à quoi ?

\- A Kyo et toi, répondit-elle avec franchise.

Yuya rougit et s'éloigna légèrement.

\- J-je ne vois pas pourquoi, s'étonna-t-elle en rougissant. Tout va très bien...

\- Je sais, rit Mahiro en lui pinçant les joues affectueusement. Je me disais juste que c'était vraiment super pour toi.

\- Q-quoi donc ? Demanda Yuya avec curiosité.

\- Que tu puisses vivre avec lui et l'avoir rien que pour toi, répondit Mahiro, honnête mais taquine sur les bords.

\- N-n'importe quoi, se défendit Yuya en rougissant encore plus.

\- Ca ne sert à rien de le nier Yuya-chan, reprit la jeune brune. Tout le monde voit bien comment tu le regardes... Et puis vu comment tu te dépêches de rentrer après les cours, sans jamais sortir avec nous, même le week-end...

\- J-j'ai juste beaucoup de chose à faire, continua Yuya en détournant les yeux. L-le ménage et la cuisine e-et aussi mes devoirs... Et si tu voyais l'état de la salle de bains quand Kyo sort de la douche ! Et les bouteilles de saké, sa vaisselle qu'il laisse toujours partout ! Tu te rends compte que je fais tout dans cette maison ?!

\- Euh Yuya-chan...

\- Et puis il faut que je fasse les courses aussi, et le repassage, la lessive ! Et tu crois que Monsieur lèverait le petit doigt pour m'aider ?! Oh que non, il préfère sortir avec ses amis et me laisser tout le sale boulot ! Il va finir par me rendre folle !

\- Yuya-chan on dirait que tu parles de ton mari, s'amusa Mahiro en lui souriant.

Yuya se tut immédiatement, rougissant violemment.

Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne mais elle aimait parler de Kyo de cette façon, comme s'ils étaient mariés.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que tu te plaignes de vos enfants pour compléter le tableau, rit Mahiro.

\- A-arrête de dire des bêtises Mahiro-chan, répliqua Yuya en avançant plus vite dans le couloir.

\- Attends, appela Mahiro en passant son bras sous le sien. T'es toute mignonne quand tu parles comme une femme mariée...

\- N'importe quoi, souffla Yuya en rougissant encore plus.

Mahiro continua de rire de son amie et elles rejoignirent leur petite bande déjà installés sur une table avec leurs plateaux repas.

\- Eh ben, vous en avez mis du temps, fit Tokito en jetant un regard méprisant aux deux jeunes filles. Je vous interdis de me laisser coincée avec ces imbéciles la prochaine fois.

Et tandis qu'explosait une énième dispute entre Akira et sa cousine, Yuya se mit à penser à Kyo qu'elle allait rejoindre à la fin de ses cours.

Un petit sourire rêveur aux lèvres, elle ignora les deux cousins et suivi Mahiro en direction des plateaux repas.

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.


	4. 4 - Perdre le contrôle

**Sommaire :** Après la disparition tragique de Nozomu Shiina, son meilleur ami Kyo Muramasa est désigné comme tuteur légal de sa petite soeur Yuya.

 **Couple :** KyoxYuya parce que je les aime trop !

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartient pas !

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

 **Les liens du coeur**

.

.

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **Perdre le contrôle**

.

.

.

.

Une fois les cours terminés, Yuya était, comme à son habitude, rentrée pratiquement en courant chez elle.

\- Kyo ? Appela Yuya en refermant la porte d'entrée de leur appartement.

Elle entendit un grognement provenant du salon et enleva ses chaussures avant d'entrer. Elle s'avança en direction du canapé et trouva Kyo allongé dessus, habillé d'un jean et d'un T-shirt moulant noirs. Yuya rougit en le regardant, toujours si beau et si virile même avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage et semblait glisser sur ses épaules et sa poitrine musclée.

\- Kyo tu dors ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui sur le sol.

Il grogna encore en fronçant les sourcils.

Yuya vit plusieurs bouteilles de saké sur la table basse du salon avec une coupelle renversée. Elle poussa un soupir et se releva pour mettre un peu d'ordre.

Elle parti prendre un plateau dans la cuisine pour y mettre toutes les bouteilles. Lorsqu'elle revint pour essuyer le saké qui avait coulé sur la surface de verre avec un chiffon, Kyo s'était réveillé.

\- Kyo ? Appela-t-elle doucement.

\- Quoi ? Grogna le jeune homme en s'asseyant.

\- Tu n'es pas sorti ? Demanda-t-elle en essuyant la table sans faire de remarque sur la quantité de saké qu'il avait du ingéré vu le nombre de bouteilles vides qu'elle avait débarrassé. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- A ton avis planche à pain, dit-il en se frottant le visage d'une main.

Il est énervé, pensa Yuya sans relever sa remarque. Ca ne servait à rien de se disputer avec Kyo lorsqu'il était en colère. Même à elle, il lui faisait un peu peur.

\- Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant en direction de la cuisine. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

Kyo eut un sourire sarcastique.

\- T'as pas fini de jouer les femmes au foyer ? Fit-il avec dédain.

Yuya se retourna d'un coup, choquée par ces paroles et le ton qu'il avait employé. Il était presque méchant.

\- Kyo, murmura-t-elle en revenant vers lui.

\- Quoi ? Fit-il en lui jetant un regard brillant de colère. J'en ai marre de t'avoir sans arrêt dans les pattes, tu peux pas sortir un peu ? Ca me saoûle de te voir tout le temps ici.

Yuya sentit ses yeux brûler. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas laisser sa voix trembler.

\- Tu... tu as trop bu, souffla-t-elle doucement avant de quitter le salon pour qu'il ne la voit pas pleurer.

Kyo se retint de lui courir après pour la prendre dans ses bras et s'excuser.

\- Putain, grogna-t-il en se passant une main impatiente dans les cheveux.

 _Pourquoi pas me mettre à genoux en plus ?_ Pensa Kyo en entendant la porte de la chambre de Yuya se fermer.

\- Merde, siffla-t-il avant de se lever et de la suivre. _Elle fait de moi ce qu'elle veut..._

Il frappa à la porte plusieurs fois sans que Yuya ne réponde.

\- Planche à pain, appela-t-il ensuite, ouvre cette putain de porte.

\- Non !

Kyo ouvrit violemment la porte de sa chambre et entra, trouvant Yuya assise sur son lit, toujours en uniforme. Il la vit s'essuyer rapidement les yeux et l'entendit renifler.

\- Chiale pas putain, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais pas me voir ! S'exclama Yuya en se remettant à pleurer. Si c'est comme ça je resterais tout le temps enfermée dans ma chambre à partir de maintenant !

\- Arrête tes conneries, soupira Kyo en allant s'assoir à côté d'elle.

Yuya se leva immédiatement et se précipita vers la porte. Kyo la suivi et referma celle-ci brutalement d'une main, se retrouvant collé au dos de Yuya qui tentait de sortir, les mains encore agripées à la poignée.

Elle rougit, sentant tout son dos brûler sous la chaleur de celui de Kyo.

\- Je pensais pas c'que j'ai dit, planche à pain, murmura-t-il, elle sentit son souffle tiède sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Tu dis toujours ce que tu penses, murmura Yuya en reniflant.

 _Pas toujours,_ pensa Kyo, son regard se faisant plus doux.

Il maintint sa main appuyée sur la porte pour la laisser fermée et fit glisser son autre main le long du bras de Yuya. Elle frissonna, retenant un soupir tandis que Kyo l'enlaçait d'un bras pour la ramener vers lui.

Une fois ses deux bras prisonniers, il relâcha la porte et enroula son autre bras autour d'elle en la serrant contre lui.

Yuya se détendit malgré elle contre son corps chaud et musclé, sentant les longs cheveux de Kyo caresser le côté de son visage et son épaule pendant qu'il collait sa joue contre la sienne.

\- Kyo, soupira-t-elle quand il la serra plus fort encore.

\- J'le pensais pas, répéta Kyo dans son oreille, ses lèvres contre sa peau.

\- Mmh..

\- Pas un seul mot, grogna Kyo en sentant l'odeur fruitée de son shampoing emplir ses narines.

Son parfum, la douceur de sa peau et de son corps menu lui montèrent à la tête. Dans une pulsion presque animale, Kyo mordit son oreille.

Le gémissement que poussa Yuya les figea tous les deux.

Ils se séparèrent immédiatement, Kyo se dépêchant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Yuya la referma précipitamment derrière lui, s'appuyant dessus avec un bourdonnement dans les oreilles et les joues en feu.

Kyo s'était lui aussi appuyé dos à la porte en fermant les yeux pour se calmer. Il respirait profondément et serrait les poings, conscient d'avoir craqué et furieux de s'être laissé allé aussi facilement.

Il s'éloigna rapidement et pris son blouson en cuir dans l'entrée avant de passer ses bottes et de prendre les clés de sa moto. Il claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Yuya sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et courut dans le couloir pour aller ouvrir. Elle vit le dos de Kyo qui s'éloignait en direction de l'ascenseur et de la porte de service.

\- Kyo attends ! Appela-t-elle.

\- Je sors, fit-il sans s'arrêter de marcher. J'rentrerais tard.

Et avec ça il disparu dans les escaliers, laissant une Yuya désamparée et encore chamboulée par leurs actions.

Elle referma doucement la porte d'entrée et mit ses mains sur ses joues. Elles brûlaient encore.

...

\- Kyo ? S'étonna la belle Okuni en ouvrant la porte de son appartement, vêtue d'une très courte et très légère nuisette en soie rouge. Ca alors, si je m'attendais à une aussi belle surprise, susurra-t-elle en attirant le jeune homme à l'intérieur.

\- La ferme, grogna-t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui et de l'écraser contre celle-ci en la soulevant par les cuisses.

\- Oh quelle fougue Kyo, gémit Okuni qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou en enfouissant ses mains aux ongles vernis dans ses longues mèches noires.

\- J't'ai dis de la fermer, grogna-t-il en l'embrassant brutalement.

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.


	5. 5 - Un coeur qui se brise

**Sommaire :** Après la disparition tragique de Nozomu Shiina, son meilleur ami Kyo Muramasa est désigné comme tuteur légal de sa petite soeur Yuya.

 **Couple :** KyoxYuya parce que je les aime trop !

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartient pas !

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

 **Les liens du coeur**

.

.

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 **Un coeur qui se brise**

.

.

.

.

Yuya se réveilla en sursaut après une nuit très courte. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'oeil après la scène avec Kyo. Elle sentit son visage s'enflammer au souvenir de son corps écrasé contre le sien, sa chaleur, son odeur et ses lèvres contre son oreille avant qu'il ne la morde.

\- Kyaaaah ! S'écria-t-elle dans son oreiller.

 _Kyo m'a mordu l'oreille ! Kyo m'a mordu l'oreille !_

Et elle avait gémit. _Gémit !_

\- Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria-t-elle encore, rouge de honte mais aussi d'excitation.

Yuya sorti son visage de son oreiller, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se leva à la hâte et partit ouvrir sa chambre en trotinant comme une gamine. Elle sourit en allant frapper à la porte de la chambre de Kyo.

\- Kyo tu es réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle, impatiente de le voir.

Pas de réponse.

\- Kyoo ? Appela-t-elle en frappant à nouveau.

Toujours rien.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il n'est pas encore rentré, se dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva en effet la chambre vide, le lit toujours fait. Elle soupira. Il avait du boire toute la nuit et avait fini ivre chez un de ses amis.

\- Il va m'entendre celui-là, fit-elle en composant son numéro sur son portable.

Il sonna quatre fois avant qu'il ne décroche.

\- Kyo ! S'exclama immédiatement Yuya. Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu prévenir que tu passerais la nuit dehors ?! Je me suis inquiétée !

La voix qui répondit fit l'effet d'une douche glacée à la jeune collégienne.

\- Ah c'est toi...

Une voix mielleuse, sarcastique et dégoulinante de sensualité.

\- Okuni ? Souffla Yuya.

\- Elle-même trésor.

\- Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le portable de Kyo ?...

\- Hmff, pouffa la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil, à ton avis ma chère ?

La jeune fille resta interdite, retenant son souffle quelques secondes.

\- P-passe-le moi, demanda finalement Yuya, les mains tremblantes autour du téléphone.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible mon coeur répondit Okuni en ricanant, s'amusant bien volontiers de la détresse de la jeune fille. Il dort encore vois-tu...

\- Passe-le moi, insista Yuya d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas possible. Kyo rattrape le sommeil de cette nuit, vu à quel point il était excité hier soir, nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi lui et moi...

 _ ***CRACK***_

\- Allô ? Allô Yuya-chan ?

Okuni regarda son téléphone, la communication avait été coupée brutalement. Un sourire triomphant étira ses lèvres rouges.

\- Désolée trésor, fit-elle en regardant le visage endormi de Kyo étendu nu à côté d'elle. Entre toi et moi il ne va pas hésiter une seconde...

Elle se pencha alors vers lui en embrassant ses lèvres entrouvertes, lui faisant froncer les sourcils dans son sommeil.

\- Toujours aussi honnête, souffla-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement.

...

Le coeur de Yuya battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Elle regardait son téléphone en morceaux au pied du mur de sa chambre.

Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses mains étaient crispées sur les couvertures et ses yeux emplis de larmes.

Elle se leva sur des jambes tremblantes et marcha comme un zombie jusqu'à la porte, tatônant pour sortir car elle ne voyait rien avec les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

Elle ne put faire que quelques pas dans le couloir avant de s'effondrer au sol et d'éclater en sanglots.

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.


	6. 6 - Une femme amoureuse

**Sommaire :** Après la disparition tragique de Nozomu Shiina, son meilleur ami Kyo Muramasa est désigné comme tuteur légal de sa petite soeur Yuya.

 **Couple :** KyoxYuya parce que je les aime trop !

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartient pas !

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

 **Les liens du coeur**

.

.

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 **Une femme amoureuse**

.

.

.

.

Dans la salle de classe avant le premier cours.

\- C'est bizarre, dit Mahiro en regardant son téléphone. Je tombe directement sur la messagerie...

\- Elle ne t'as pas dit si elle ne venait pas ajourd'hui ? Demanda Akira.

\- Peut-être qu'il l'a attachée à son lit avec des menottes ?! S'écria Tigre Rouge qui se prit un coup de poing dans la figure par Tokito et Akira.

\- La ferme espèce de sale pervers ! S'écrièrent-ils en choeur avant de se fusiller des yeux.

\- Ca suffit, intervint Mahiro en fronçant les sourcils. Yuya-chan nous aurait appelé ou elle aurait au moins envoyé un message si elle était malade.

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'a plus de batterie, reprit Akira, elle oublie parfois de le charger.

\- Et revoilà le spécialiste de la vie de Yuya, rétorqua Tokito d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Ferme-la Tokito, la menaça son cousin.

\- Sinon quoi gros malin ? Le provoqua-t-elle.

Mahiro frappa des deux poing sur la table, obligeant les trois autres à se tourner vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, dit-elle en les regardant tour à tour. Si ça se trouve il s'est passé quelque chose de grave...

\- Attends, j'appelle Kyo, l'interrompit Akira en faisant le numéro de son frère.

Ils attendirent tous la suite.

\- Kyo ? Tu sais où est Yu-

\- Ah encore un appel pour lui, répondit une voix féminine qu'il connaissait très bien lui aussi.

\- Okuni-san ? S'étonna Akira. Où est Kyo ?

\- Oh, comme je l'ai déjà dit à la petite fouine tout à l'heure, Kyo dort encore, répondit-elle. Il faut dire qu'il s'est beaucoup dépensé cette nuit... Ah, d'ailleurs je vais te laisser, je crois qu'il se réveille. Bye ototou-chan.

Et elle raccrocha.

\- Quelle vulgarité, souffla Akira en fronçant les sourcils.

Il releva la tête vers ses amis, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

\- Il est chez cette pétasse ? Demanda Tokito en imitant son expression.

Akira acquieça de la tête, rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

\- Et apparemment Yuya est aussi tombée sur elle, ajouta le jeune collégien, dépité.

Mahiro poussa un cri de colère, le regard noir. Tokito haussa les épaules.

\- Et ben voilà le mystère est résolu, dit-elle.

\- Quel sale type ! S'écria Mahiro en pensa à sa pauvre amie sans doute en pleurs quelque part. C'est dégoûtant !

\- C'est un homme après tout, fit Tokito en jetant un petit regard en coin à Akira.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ce regard ? S'énerva le collégien.

\- Ca veut dire que dès que vous voyez une paire de gros nibards nous n'avez plus de cerveau...

\- Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Akira. On ne devient pas tous fous en voyant des seins ou une jupe !

\- Parle pour toi, fit Tigre Rouge en haussant rapidement les sourcils avec un sourire stupide.

\- Et il est fier de lui cet abruti, répondit Tokito.

Mahiro garda le silence. Elle se doutait de ce que Yuya pouvait ressentir si elle avait découvert que Kyo avait passé la nuit chez cette femme.

La pauvre avait du s'inquiéter pour lui, l'avait appelé pour savoir s'il allait bien et où il était, et elle était tombée sur elle.

\- Yuya-chan...

...

\- Bonjour Kyo, murmura Okuni à l'oreille du bel apollon en train de se réveiller dans son lit.

Le jeune homme grogna et détourna le visage de la jeune femme. Elle ne se formalisa pas de ce petit rejet auquel elle était habituée depuis le temps et l'observa s'étirer en grognant. Il se redressa ensuite pour s'assoir en se frottant le visage des deux mains.

\- Tu as été plutôt demandé ce matin, lui dit Okuni en se levant pour aller passer un léger kimono de soie blanche, sa nuisette avait été déchirée et jetée dans l'entrée par le très énergique Kyo de la veille.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant ses affaires jetées un peu partout dans la pièce.

Il passa son boxer et son jeans sans qu'elle ne réponde.

Elle attendit un peu qu'il passe ses chaussettes noires et qui sorte dans le couloir pour aller récupérer son haut jeté près de ce qui restait du sous-vêtement de soie rouge.

Elle le suivit et s'appuya contre un mur en le regardant passer son top sur les griffures qu'elle avait laissé dans son dos.

\- On t'a appelé deux fois ce matin, expliqua Okuni en détaillant ses ongles vernis. Il faudra que je les refasse, murmura-t-elle.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Kyo qui se trouvait à présent devant elle, l'observant avec une expression étrange.

\- Parce que je l'ai entendu sonner figure-toi, répondit-elle en se collant à lui, caressant sa poitrine large et musclée des deux mains.

Il lui saisit les deux poignets et les rabattit vers le bas.

\- Et tu vas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas qui c'était ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

\- Oups, fit-elle en minaudant. Je suis découverte...

Kyo plissa les yeux, agrippant plus fermement ses poignets. Okuni s'arrêta de jouer et il pu voir la peur dans son regard.

Une alarme sonna alors dans la tête de Kyo. Elle avait fait quelque chose et elle savait que ça le mettrait très en colère.

\- Qui c'était ? Gronda-t-il, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Ton frère, répondit-elle, ommetant naturellement le plus important. Il était tout gêné, c'était adora-

\- Qui d'autre ? Siffla Kyo, faisant craquer légèrement les poignets de la jeune femme qui poussa un petit cri de douleur.

Cette fois, c'est de la terreur qu'il vit dans ses yeux et il comprit ce qu'elle avait fait. Il relâcha ses poignets pour la saisir brutalement au cou.

\- Kyo tu me fais mal, gémit Okuni en tentant de se dégager.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Gronda Kyo qui ne faisait que resserrer sa prise.

\- Rien du tout ! S'écria-t-elle paniquée.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS DIT ?! Hurla Kyo en l'écrasant contre le mur avec une force qui lui coupa le souffle.

Il était fou de colère.

\- A-arrête lâche-moi Kyo ! S'écria Okunia, terrifiée.

\- REPONDS-MOI ! Hurla Kyo en resserrant sa prise sur son cou.

Okuni parvint à articuler difficilement les mots qu'elle avait dit à Yuya et vit les yeux rouges de Kyo s'écarquiller sous le choc.

Il la relâcha et recula d'un pas, elle retomba lourdement à terre en toussant, tentant de reprendre son souffle en se tenant le cou.

Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il la dévisageait comme si elle était la chose la plus répugnante qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Elle sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes mais elle les retint avec fierté.

 _Il la traitait comme ça après lui avoir littéralement sauté dessus hier soir ?_

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venue te chercher Kyo ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Tu n'as qu'à être honnête avec cette gamine !

Kyo agrippa son blouson de cuir et ses bottes et sortit précipitamment de l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Okuni laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux sombres en se recroquevillant sur elle même, le front appuyé contre ses genoux.

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu couches avec moi parce que tu ne peux pas la toucher ?... souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Le visage de son ami d'enfance Bontenmaru s'imposa à son esprit.

\- Quelle hypocrite je fais, souffla Okuni en pensant au gentil géant qui l'écoutait parler de Kyo sans arrêt et acceptait même d'être un remplacement le temps d'une nuit quand elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir.

Elle se releva après plusieurs minutes et partit prendre de la glace dans son réfrégirateur pour pouvoir soulager son cou.

Il ne plaisantait pas... elle avait réellement eut la peur de sa vie.

Okuni parti ensuite dans sa chambre, observant les draps et les couvertures froissées, les meubles renversés par leurs ébats sauvages de la nuit. Elle s'assit sur le lit en portant l'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormi à son nez, inspirant profondément son odeur en l'enlaçant comme elle l'aurait fait avec lui.

Puis elle le reposa et prit son portable sur la table de nuit. Elle composa le deuxième numéro qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

\- Allô Bonten ? Souffla-t-elle doucement, la gorge encore douloureuse.

\- O-Okuni ?! S'exclama le jeune homme au bout de la ligne. T-tout va bien ?! Tu as un problème ?!

\- Ca ne va pas très fort, avoua-t-elle en souriant lorsqu'elle entendit les objets tomber sur le sol là où il se cognait. Tu ne veux pas passer à la maison ?

\- O-oui tout de suite ! S'écria son ami d'enfance en se redressant au garde à vous. J'arrive Okuni, bouge pas !

\- D'accord, fais vite, s'amusa Okuni dont le moral venait de remonter. Et prends moi quelque chose à manger, le frigo est vide.

\- Oui je m'en occupe, j'arrive tout de suite !

Okuni sourit en raccrochant.

Cette montagne de muscles se comportait comme un petit garçon maladroit quand elle était concernée.

Sauf quand il posait ses grandes mains chaudes sur elle évidemment.

Okuni réprima un frisson d'excitation. Si elle était folle amoureuse de Kyo et ne pouvait se passer de son corps de démon ténébreux et sensuel, l'amour charnel avec son ami d'enfance était d'un autre monde.

Bontenmaru était une force de la nature, il était immense, musclé de partout, puissant et avec de grosses mains et une bouche qui la rendait littéralement folle quand il en jouait sur elle.

Sans parler de sa virilité exacerbée...

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir en pensant à tout ce qu'il lui ferait en arrivant, oubliant quelques instants son coeur brisé par l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis plus de six ans déjà.

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.


	7. 7 - La faiblesse de Kyo Muramasa

**Sommaire :** Après la disparition tragique de Nozomu Shiina, son meilleur ami Kyo Muramasa est désigné comme tuteur légal de sa petite soeur Yuya.

 **Couple :** KyoxYuya parce que je les aime trop !

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartient pas !

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

 **Les liens du coeur**

.

.

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 **La faiblesse de Kyo Muramasa**

.

.

.

.

Kyo fonça comme un fou sur les routes, impatient de rentrer pour retrouver Yuya. Si cette sale garce d'Okuni lui avait dit un truc pareil, impossible qu'elle ait pu aller en cours ce jour là.

Kyo accéléra encore pour la rejoindre le plus vite possible.

\- Fais pas de connerie planche à pain, gronda-t-il entre ses dents. Me fais pas ça...

Il arriva rapidement au pied de leur immeuble et abandonna sa moto devant, sans même l'attacher. Il prit les escaliers qu'il monta quatre à quatre, paniqué à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait trouver en haut.

Il vit la porte fermée de leur appartement en arrivant sur le palier et se précipita pour l'ouvrir à toute volée.

\- Yuya ! Hurla-t-il en entrant rapidement.

Il couru dans le salon et la vit en train de déposer des assiettes et des bols sur la table à manger. Il s'arrêta net.

Yuya releva la tête en l'entendant entrer et se figea un instant.

\- Yuya, souffla-t-il, semblant soulagé de la trouver là.

Elle faillit se remettre à pleurer en se disant qu'Okuni avait du tout lui raconter.

Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, même si elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir passé ce coup de fil ce matin.

Yuya prit une profonde inspiration avant de réussir à esquisser un sourire.

Il pouvait cependant voir à quel point elle était pâle, ses yeux rouges et gonflés, ses mains tremblantes et la tristesse de ce sourire. Il aurait voulu se prendre une balle en plein coeur plutôt que de voir cette expression sur son visage.

\- Yuya, répéta Kyo en s'avançant lentement vers elle.

\- Tu es rentré, le coupa Yuya en se remettant à arranger la table. Ca tombe bien, j'ai fais à manger pour ce midi.

Les mots d'Okuni ne cessait de se répéter en boucle dans sa tête et la sensation qui continuait de lui déchirer le coeur n'avait toujours pas cessé. Yuya se demandait comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout alors qu'elle avait l'impression de mourir de douleur.

\- Yuya arrête, lui dit Kyo en agrippant doucement son poignet.

Elle se figea, et il pu voir qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, ses yeux verts s'emplissant de larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler.

Kyo n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre.

\- J-j'ai fais des nouilles, dit-elle en se dégageant pour contourner la table. E-elles sont encore sur le feu, ajouta-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite en direction de la cuisine et Kyo resta sans bouger près de la table.

Il aurait préféré qu'elle lui hurle dessus et qu'elle casse toute cette vaisselle en la balançant sur les murs plutôt que de faire comme si tout allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Rien de tout ça ne se serait passé s'il ne s'était pas enfui comme un lâche hier soir et Yuya ne serait pas dans cet état.

Une fois seule dans la cuisine, Yuya essuya encore ses yeux avec des mains tremblantes, se suppliant de rester calme et de ne pas se remettre à pleurer devant Kyo.

Elle n'avait aucun droit de lui faire des reproches ou de lui en vouloir.

C'était elle qui l'empêchait de vivre comme il le souhaitait, qui l'empêchait d'avoir des petites amies parce qu'il avait juré de prendre soin d'elle. Même une femme comme Okuni.

Elle était si belle, si voluptueuse... Yuya en était tellement jalouse. Elle avait beau l'insulter et la critiquer, au final, elle était parfaite pour Kyo.

Elle avait du caractère, elle était intelligente, forte, indépendante. Et exactement le type de femme qui plaisait à Kyo.

Il n'avait pas à sacrifier sa vie pour une gamine qui lui avait été balancée dans les bras après la mort de son frère.

Ce n'était pas juste.

\- J'ai aussi préparé quelques brochettes, dit-elle en revenant de la cuisine avec deux assiettes pleines.

Elle déposa les plats sur la table et s'assis en commençant à se servir sans le regarder.

\- T-tu as faim j'espère, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. J-j'en ai fais beaucoup.

\- Yuya regarde-moi, dit doucement Kyo en s'agenouillant près d'elle, une main sur sa chaise et l'autre sur la table près de son bras.

Elle fit glisser ses mains jusque sur ses genoux, sous la table, agrippant le tissu de sa jupe. Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant, ses yeux verts encore humides et emplis de tristesse. Son sourire lui tordait le coeur.

\- T-tu devrais prendre une douche, murmura-t-elle en se détournant légèrement.

\- Yuya il faut qu'on-

\- T-tu sens son odeur, le coupa-t-elle en agrippant sa jupe plus fermement.

Kyo écarquilla les yeux à ces mots. Il observa Yuya, figé quelques secondes avant de se relever rapidement.

Il s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bains et s'y enferma.

Yuya se mordit la lèvre, sentant de grosses larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues.

 _Elle avait même laissé son parfum sur lui..._

Kyo se déshabilla en vitesse, jettant ses vêtements sur le sol avant de rentrer dans la douche et de se laver énergiquement les cheveux et le corps. Il se maudissait d'avoir pu lui faire autant de mal.

Il ressortit après quelques minutes, prenant une serviette qu'il enroula à ses hanches avant de rejoindre de nouveau Yuya qui était restée assise sans bouger.

Il parti s'agenouiller près d'elle et posa sa grande main sur les siennes, crispées sur son vêtement.

Yuya tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Elle avait encore pleuré.

Kyo leva sa main libre et caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix profonde.

Yuya ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir et de lui répondre d'une voix tremblante.

\- C-c'est pas grave Kyo, murmura-t-elle en détaillant son cou marqué de suçons, ses épaules et sa poitrine avec des traces de griffures là où ses cheveux laissaient entrevoir sa peau dorée.

Elle sourit, ses yeux s'emplissant de nouvelles larmes.

\- T-tu n'as pas à t'excuser, continua-t-elle. C-c'est rien du tout, renifla-t-elle en se dégageant.

Elle commença à manger en l'ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Yuya voulait juste disparaître, partir aussi loin que possible, faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. Comme si elle n'avait pas perdu la seule famille qui lui restait dans cette terrible fusillade, comme si elle n'était jamais venue vivre chez lui.

Comme si elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de Kyo Muramasa.

\- Yuya regarde-moi, murmura Kyo en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

\- Tu devrais aller te soigner, l'interrompit Yuya la voix tremblante. Ca risque de s'infecter...

\- Quoi ? Kyo ne comprenait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Elle s'était retenue de toutes ses forces mais trop c'était trop.

\- Tu as des griffures partout, gémit-elle en laissant libre cours à ses larmes qui s'écrasèrent sur son assiette et sur la table.

...

Kyo n'avait plus dit un mot.

Yuya n'avait rien pu avaler de plus et s'était levée de table. Elle était ensuite partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans rien dire.

Kyo se sentit complètement désoeuvré. Il n'avait jamais fait autant de mal à une personne qu'il aimait...

Il avait tout mis sur le dos d'Okuni pour ne pas se sentir coupable mais la réalité c'est qu'il était trop lâche pour s'avouer ce que Yuya lui avait fait ressentir la veille.

Quand il s'était collé à elle dans la chambre, il s'était littéralement embrasé en sentant son petit corps serré contre le sien, la douceur de ses cheveux et de sa peau, son odeur de fruits... Quand il l'avait mordue, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir son envie.

Son gémissement de plaisir totalement imprévu l'avait brutalement ramené à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas à son âge.

Il s'était enfui et s'était alors tourné vers une proie facile.

Il savait bien qu'Okuni l'aimait réellement, malgré ses manières de femme fatale et de séductrice.

Il savait qu'il lui brisait le coeur en la traitant comme une simple prostituée chez qui il venait évacuer sa frustration.

Kyo n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait être aussi lâche.

Il se releva et parti prendre quelques bouteilles de saké dans la cuisine. Il s'assit dans son canapé, vêtu de sa seule serviette et se mit à boire directement au goulot.

L'appartement resta silencieux.

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.


	8. 8 - La bête et la belle

**Sommaire :** Après la disparition tragique de Nozomu Shiina, son meilleur ami Kyo Muramasa est désigné comme tuteur légal de sa petite soeur Yuya.

 **Couple :** KyoxYuya parce que je les aime trop !

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartient pas !

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

 **Les liens du coeur**

.

.

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 **La bête et la belle**

.

.

.

.

Masamune Bontenmaru était connu pour sa gentillesse malgré ses airs de gros ours mal léché. Il faisait un peu plus deux mètres et était une véritable montagne de muscles qui impressionnait toujours lorsqu'il était de sortie.

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas la surprise des passants de voir cet énorme gabari courir à la vitesse de l'éclair dans une petite rue de Tokyo un jeudi matin.

Bontenmaru monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'immeuble de son amie d'enfance.

Il rougit en sonnant à la porte, un petit bouquet de fleur dans une main et un sac en papier brun dans l'autre contenant un petit déjeuner pour la jeune femme.

Ils avaient tous les deux grandi dans un orphelinat et Okuni attirait les pervers en tout genre avec son incroyable beauté et cette sensualité naturelle qui émanait de chaque pore de sa peau.

Bontenmaru était tombé fou amoureux d'elle la première fois où il l'avait vue et s'était aussitôt proclamé son garde du corps. Il fallait dire qu'avec sa grande taille et ses muscles, il terrorisait les autre orphelins et même le personnel de l'établissement. Personne n'osait s'approcher d'elle ou même de lui.

Pourtant, Okuni avait su tout de suite qu'il avait beau être effrayant avec ce corps imposant et cette cicatrice sur l'oeil, c'était en réalité un très gentil garçon un peu timide et maladroit.

Elle s'était prise d'affection pour lui et ils étaient devenus tous les deux extrêmement proches depuis cette époque.

Okuni ouvrit lentement la porte en souriant à son gentil géant qui déglutit en la voyant vêtue d'un petit pénoir de soie blanche, très négligeamment fermé avec une petite ceinture qui laissait voir le haut de ses épaules et de sa poitrine plus que généreuse, sans compter ses longues jambes galbées et sa peau laiteuse.

Il essaya d'oublier les traces rouges et violacées que Kyo avait encore laissé derrière lui...

Elle le fit entrer et referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Bontenmaru lui tendit timidement son petit bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait acheté dans une petite boutique non loin de chez lui sans oser la regarder. Okuni eut un petit rire amusé en voyant l'état du dit bouquet.

\- Tu l'as complètement écrasé dans ta grosse main de nounours, fit Okuni en portant pourtant les petites fleurs à ses narines.

\- D-désolé, je... j'étais vraiment pressé d'arriver, s'excusa Bontenmaru tout gêné, les joues roses. M-mais ton petit déjeuner n'a rien ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en lui tendant un petit sac en carton.

Okuni sourit et le prit de ses mains en l'invitant à la suivre dans le salon. Elle le fit s'assoir sur le canapé en cuir et lui fit une petite bise sur la joue avant de partir en direction de la cuisine pour leur préparer un bon thé et des oeufs brouillés.

Bontenmaru était devenu tout rouge, assis droit comme un piquet sur le canapé en attendant qu'elle revienne.

Okuni avait rangé l'appartement avant qu'il n'arrive, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kyo cette nuit, ni ce matin d'ailleurs...

Elle avait réllement eut une peur bleue devant la violence de Kyo et son regard rouge presque fou. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle avant et elle savait qu'elle s'était brûlée en jouant avec le feu.

Kyo adorait Yuya, depuis toujours. Elle le savait mieux que personne.

Ce n'était pas dans le sens d'un amour ou d'un désir charnel, non.

En tous cas pas au début.

Kyo et Yuya avaient une relation très particulière, quelque chose de spécial et indéfinissable qui vous sautait pourtant aux yeux quand vous les regardiez ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, ils se disputaient sans cesse mais ce n'était que pour des broutilles. Et c'était toujours Kyo qui commençait. Il se comportait comme un gamin qui voulait monopoliser toute son attention.

C'était encore plus flagrant en présence de son petit frère Akira.

Okuni s'était étrangement sentie jalouse de cette gamine. Elle était mignonne comme tout certes, mais ce n'était que ça, une mignonne petite gamine.

Pourtant, sa jalousie ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Puis, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à grandir, Kyo était devenu plus instable et s'était mit à boire beaucoup plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

Comme s'il cherchait à oublier quelque chose ou le repousser loin de son esprit.

Il venait aussi chez elle très souvent pour y passer la nuit et il était alors encore plus brutal, plus déchaîné qu'avant.

Bien sûr il n'avait jamais touché Yuya, Okuni le savait très bien. C'était pour cela qu'il continuait à venir la trouver, et qu'elle redoutait plus que tout le moment où cette gamine deviendrait une jeune femme qui éloignerait définitivement Kyo d'elle.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle se plaisait tant à la faire souffrir par ses remarques cruelles.

Okuni secoua la tête pour repousser la petite voix dans sa tête qui la disputait de s'être montrée si méchante avec l'adolescente. C'était sa jalousie qui avait parlé, elle voulait lui faire du mal pour oser être le centre du monde de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

Bien sûr elle avait été injuste et sournoise car elle savait à quel point Yuya était amoureuse de Kyo elle aussi. Malgré son jeune âge et son innocence, la force de cet amour se voyait clairement dans ses grands yeux verts.

De toute façon ce petit jeu malsain auquel Kyo et elle s'adonaient ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça...

Okuni plaça la théière et les tasses de porcelaine japonaise sur un petit plateau ainsi qu'une assiette d'oeufs brouillés et une avec les viennoiseries et les beignets encore chauds que Bontenmaru avait apportés.

Elle le rejoignit dans le salon et déposa le plateau sur la petite table basse en bois laqué devant son canapé.

Bontenmaru était pratiquement au garde à vous lorsqu'elle s'assit près de lui en se collant à son grand corps musclé.

Elle fit courir doucement sa main sur ses gros bras avant de s'approcher encore pour lui grimper sur les genoux.

\- O-Okuni, protesta faiblement son gentil géant, t-tu devrais manger quelque chose.

Il la saisit par la taille pour la soulever sans difficulté et la remettre sur le canapé. Okuni fronça les sourcils.

Elle était d'humeur câline après le comportement horrible de Kyo ce matin là. Elle grimpa donc de nouveau sur les genoux de Bontenmaru qui rougit comme une jeune écolière.

\- O-Okuni c'est...

\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre Bonten, l'interrompit Okuni en se positionnant un peu mieux.

Elle appuya sa poitrine plus que généreuse sur la sienne, bien plus large et aux muscles impressionnants en lui ordonnant de la nourrir lui-même.

Bontenmaru lui obéit comme à son habitude, un peu inquiet de la voix enrouée de son amie d'enfance.

Okuni pensa qu'elle était chanceuse qu'il n'y voit pas très bien avec un seul oeil et n'ait pas remarqué la marque autour de son cou.

Heureusement qu'elle avait tout de suite mis de la glace et de la pommade ce qui avait attenué la couleur qui aurait du être violacée et virait simplement au rose clair.

\- Tu es malade ? Demanda Bontenmaru, inquiet. Tu as une voix bizarre.

\- Non tout va bien, mentit Okuni en secouant la tête. Donne-moi un peu de thé au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Le gentil géant lui tendit une tasse du liquide chaud et parfumé et l'aida à boire de petites gorgées. Puis il reposa la tasse sur la table basse et prit une assiette avec des oeufs brouillés qu'il partagea avec elle avant de passer à la suite.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Bontenmaru souleva aussi délicatement que possible Okuni et la reposa gentiment sur le canapé à côté de lui. Comme elle protestait, il lui indiqua avec un petit rire gêné qu'il allait juste débarrasser la table.

Okuni fit une moue boudeuse mais le laissa faire.

Bontenmaru était dérouté par son attitude. Elle ne se montrait jamais aussi... désireuse de se coller à lui d'habitude.

Bon d'accord ils faisaient souvent l'amour ensemble quand Kyo n'était pas là pour satisfaire la belle et il avait depuis longtemps appris qu'il ne serait jamais aimé d'Okuni comme cet homme. Un voile de tristesse passa dans son oeil alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

Kyo était un de ses amis. Il l'avait rencontré dans un bar un soir qu'il sortait avec Okuni. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait et il fut impressionné par son apparance. Il avait tout d'un démon avec ses longs cheveux noirs, cette beauté presque surnaturelle et ses yeux rouges incandescents.

Et cela allait de pair avec un charisme incroyable. Ce type avait une telle présence.

C'est aussi ce jour là qu'il avait appris pour Okuni et Kyo. Il savait qu'elle voyait quelqu'un de temps à autre et avait su que c'était lui.

Même si son coeur s'était brisé en mille morceaux en les voyant tous les deux, il n'avait pu se résoudre à s'éloigner d'elle.

Alors il avait appris à mettre de côté ses sentiments et prendre les quelques miettes qu'elle daignait lui laisser après le passage de son amant.

Si Bontenmaru souffrait il n'en montrait rien à son amie d'enfance. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait de la peine pour lui. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de rester à ses côtés et de l'aimer en silence.

Parfois, la réalité de cette situation le rendait terriblement malheureux, mais il le cachait, il ne parlait pas de ses sentiments, de la douleur de son coeur et la torture de savoir que Kyo couchait avec celle qu'il aimait depuis qu'il était enfant.

Le jeune homme à la stature imposante secoua la tête pour cesser de penser à cela.

Au moins il pouvait la toucher, même si elle ne l'aimait pas comme cela, même si Kyo avait laissé des traces sur sa peau. Même si elle lui brisait le coeur chaque fois qu'elle soupirait le nom de cet homme dans son sommeil ou qu'il voyait son visage s'illuminer lorsqu'il était là.

\- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, murmura le jeune homme en fermant son oeil valide.

Il s'essuya les mains et sorti de la cuisine pour aller rejoindre Okuni qui l'attendait sagement sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, la belle se leva et le rejoignit en se dandinant sensuellement.

Elle se colla contre lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou en se soulevant sur la pointe des pieds.

Une moue se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses.

\- Tu es trop grand, ronchonna-t-elle d'une voix délibérément enfantine qui parvint à lui arracher un sourire.

Bontenmaru passa ses énormes bras autour de son corps voluptueux et la souleva de terre. Okuni laissa échapper un petit rire et s'agrippa à son cou en frottant son nez fin contre celui plus gros de son fidèle camarade.

Elle déposa ensuite un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et ronronna de plaisir.

Bontenmaru la serra contre lui, imaginant qu'elle l'aimait en retour et qu'ils étaient ensemble. Que Kyo n'était pas son amant et qu'elle n'était pas folle de lui.

\- Okuni, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres en l'embrassant à son tour avec tendresse.

La jeune femme était ravie de se retrouver dans ses bras puissants, ses lèvres étonnament douces pressées contre les siennes, la chaleur presque brûlante de son corps imposant, l'odeur de son eau de cologne bon marché lui chatouillant agréablement les narines.

Elle fit courir ses doigts fins dans ses longues mèches de cheveux gris. Il les avait eu très tôt, à vingt ans à peine. Mais ça lui donnait beaucoup de charme.

Bontenmaru n'avait pas idée du nombre de ses qualités physiques qui attiraient les femmes.

Et sans parler de sa gentillesse, de sa douceur, de sa loyauté. Oh comme elle aurait aimé tomber amoureuse de lui et non de Kyo. Pour lui elle n'était qu'un corps magnifique qu'il adorait soumettre au sien avec brutalité.

Pour Bontenmaru, elle était l'univers tout entier.

Et cet idiot qui ne savait même pas à quel point il était transparent...

\- Fais-moi l'amour, souffla-t-elle en rompant leur baiser.

\- Okuni, souffla à son tour Bontenmaru avant de l'embrasser encore, tout doucement. Tout ce que tu veux...

Bontenmaru l'emmena jusqu'au canapé et la déposa dessus délicatement.

\- Je veux être au-dessus, intima Okuni en l'attirant par le bras pour qu'il tombe assis à ses côtés.

Elle se dépêcha de se positionner à califourchon sur ses immenses cuisses musclées et défit le bouton de son jeans. Elle descendit ensuite son zip, et releva la tête vers lui avec une expression coquine sur le visage.

\- Je vois que tu es déjà prêt, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire sexy.

Bontenmaru se mit à rougir violemment à cette remarque, plus que conscient de l'évidence de son état d'excitation.

\- O-Okuni, murmura le géant en détournant son oeil valide de la belle s'affairant sur ses genoux.

\- J'espère que tu vas bien t'occuper de moi aujourd'hui, souffla Okuni en le libérant enfin, lui arrachant un gémissement pas très masculin.

Elle rit à cela et Bontenmaru se sentit terriblement gêné.

\- N-ne te moque pas, demanda-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers elle.

Okuni s'attendrit de son expression soudain si innocente et se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Si elle était folle amoureuse de Kyo, elle adorait aussi son ami d'enfance.

Elle adorait le taquiner et le rendre encore plus timide qu'il ne l'était. Son gros nounours tout en muscles était tellement adorable quand il ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Tu es trop mignon Bontenmaru ! S'exclama Okuni en l'embrassant à nouveau farouchement.

...

Bien plus tard, lorsqu'Okuni se réveilla, couchée nue sur le corps imposant de son ami qu'elle avait couvert de suçons, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse.

Il lui avait fait l'amour avec tellement de délicatesse, de douceur qu'elle se sentait frémir à ce souvenir et laisssa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Ils y avaient passé des heures... de longues et délicieuses heures de supplice plus intenses et merveilleuses les unes que les autres.

\- C'est de toi dont je devrais être amoureuse, murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser sa large poitrine dont la toison argentée lui chatouilla le nez.

Okuni leva les yeux vers son visage qui semblait si dur aux autres mais qu'elle ne pouvait que contempler lorsqu'il était détendu comme maintenant et quand il souriait, des petits plis se formant sur le côté de son seul oeil valide. Elle se redressa encore et embrassa ses lèvres fines d'ordinaire, gonflées par leurs baisers.

Elle ne voulait plus se servir de son ami, jamais plus le blesser, l'utiliser...

Bien malgré elle, elle repensa à Kyo et leur horrible dispute de ce matin.

Okuni frissona de peur en repensant à la colère de son amant. Il était tellement fou de rage qu'elle avait réellement cru qu'il allait la tuer. Et elle était maintenant persuadée qu'il ne viendrait plus jamais la trouver.

Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait à sa précieuse Yuya.

Okuni ferma les yeux, laissant échapper quelques larmes sur ses joues.

 _Ca ne servait à rien de l'aimer à ce point_ , admit-elle enfin en ouvrant les yeux à nouveau pour regarder le visage endormi de son ami d'enfance.

Yuya était tout son monde, comme elle-même était celui de Bontenmaru. Cela ne servait à rien de s'obstiner, ça ne la mènerait nulle part de faire souffrir les autres autour d'elle.

Bontenmaru.

Yuya.

Elle devait arrêter tout ça.

Okuni allait oublier ce bel homme aux yeux rouges à qui elle avait offert son coeur et sa virginité il y a tant d'années.

Elle allait laisser Kyo sortir de sa vie pour de bon, quittes à se briser le coeur une dernière fois.

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.


	9. 9 - Un amour impossible

**Sommaire :** Après la disparition tragique de Nozomu Shiina, son meilleur ami Kyo Muramasa est désigné comme tuteur légal de sa petite soeur Yuya.

 **Couple :** KyoxYuya parce que je les aime trop !

 **Disclaimer :** Samurai Deeper Kyo ne m'appartient pas !

.

.

 **SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

 **Les liens du coeur**

.

.

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 **Un amour impossible**

.

.

.

.

Kyo s'était endormi sur le canapé, plusieurs bouteilles de saké vides à côté de lui sur la table basse et sans une coupelle à l'horizon. Il avait bu au goulôt, ce qu'il faisait quand il était en colère ou contrarié.

Yuya, qui s'était décidée à sortir de sa chambre après avoir longtemps pleuré, resta silencieuse à observer ce spectacle qui avait un goût amer de déjà vu.

Elle qui avait pensé que Kyo lui avait montré des sentiments intenses à son égard lorsqu'il l'avait enlacée dans sa chambre après leur dispute de la veille...

\- Je suis vraiment bête, hein Kyo ? Murmura-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant sur la table basse pour le regarder dormir.

Son visage n'était pas paisible. Il fronçait les sourcils et ses lèvres étaient étirées en une ligne fine, sa mâchoire crispée. Il était toujours à moitié nu, sa serviette de bain nouée autour des hanches. Ses longs cheveux étaient détachés et cascadaient sa poitrine musclée.

Yuya rougit bien malgré elle, se disant qu'il était vraiement très beau son Kyo. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les traces laissées par Okuni.

Elle sentit de petites larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et les essuya rapidement. Elle avait bien assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui.

Et puis elle n'avait pas à se mettre dans des états pareils. Kyo n'était ni son mari ni son petit-ami même si parfois elle se laisser bercée d'illusions en passant le plus clair de son temps à la maison, avec lui.

Mais ça devait prendre fin.

Elle devait se ressaisir et cesser de nourrir cet espoir fou qu'il partagerait un jour ses sentiments et voudrait la garder près de lui pour toujours.

C'est elle qui voulait ça, plus que tout au monde mais... c'était seulement son besoin à elle.

Elle devait prendre une décision. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui.

Yuya se retint de se jeter dans ses bras lorsqu'il bougea légèrement dans son sommeil en murmurant son prénom.

Elle se releva précipitamment et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre, s'appuyant dos à celle-ci et se laissant glisser à terre. Elle se sentit submergée de nouveau et éclata en sanglots, réalisant que c'était bel et bien fini.

Elle allait devoir partir, le quitter pour de vrai. Elle ne devait plus être un poids pour lui.

Yuya devrait se séparer de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde et l'horreur de cette situation lui déchira le coeur et l'âme.

 _Comment pourrait-elle survivre sans lui ?_

Yuya agrippa ses bras et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Jamais elle n'y arriverait, jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier ou aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait pris toute la place dans son coeur et tous ses souvenirs ou presque se rapportaient à lui.

Il avait laissé une marque indélébile, gravée dans sa chaire et dans ses os, coulant dans ses veines.

Yuya l'aimait tellement ! D'un amour immense, infini, de cet amour qu'on ne pouvait pas définir avec des mots, qu'on ne pouvait pas expliquer.

C'était lui et personne d'autre.

Kyo était son seul et unique amour et le resterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Pourtant elle ne l'aurait jamais, elle ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur qu'il l'aime en retour. Jamais elle ne se marierait avec lui, jamais ils n'auraient d'enfants à eux...

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et elle ne put que supporter l'atroce douleur qui s'abattait sur elle et brisait ses rêves et son coeur en milles morceaux.

...

Kyo se réveilla en sursaut sur son canapé. Il se redressa rapidement en reprenant son souffle. Il regarda les bouteilles de saké vides et souffla d'un coup, comme soulagé.

Il avait fait un cauchemar horrible. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

Il s'essuya le visage des deux mains puis se leva.

Il n'était toujours pas habillé et décida d'aller enfiler quelque chose de confortable. En avançant dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre, il entendit les sanglots étouffés de Yuya qui provenaient de sa chambre fermée.

Il s'arrêta un instant, fixant la porte qui le séparait de sa protégée. De celle qui illuminait sa vie de son sourire radieux, de son regard magnifique aux milles dégradés de vert. Sa précieuse Yuya.

Celle à qui il avait arraché le sourire par la plus stupide et lâche de toutes les décisions qu'il avait pu prendre dans sa vie.

Il resta là à l'écouter pleurer, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Jamais il n'avait autant regretté ses actions.

Il lui avait fait tellement de mal... tout ça pour se protéger lui-même, _pour ne pas..._

Il ferma les yeux, se forçant à l'écouter pour payer sa faute. Jamais il ne souffrait autant qu'en la blessant.

Cette gamine était devenue le centre de son existence. Elle l'avait soumis à sa volonté et n'en avait aucune idée.

Yuya était tout pour lui, sa vie, son âme, son souffle. Il ne vivait que pour elle à présent. Il ne voulait qu'elle, n'avait besoin que d'elle pour être heureux.

Elle était sa raison d'être, sa raison de vivre.

 _ **L'amour de sa vie.**_

Les yeux de Kyo s'écarquillèrent à cette pensée qui avait éclaté dans son esprit comme un terrible coup de tonnerre.

Un tonerre grondant de vérité et aveuglant de clareté.

 _Non..._

Il refusait d'y croire...

C'était impossible... pourtant... pourtant...

C'était tellement évident.

Il l'aimait.

Il recula d'un pas sous le poids de ce terrible aveu. _Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il..._

Ce n'était qu'une gamine, _Yuya n'était qu'une gamine !_

\- Non, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Il ne put se tenir si près d'elle à cette minute et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il laissa tomber sa serviette sur le sol, cherchant fébrilement un pantalon dans son armoire et un haut moulant aux manches longues, noirs tous les deux. Il s'habilla rapidement et partit s'assoir sur son lit.

Ses yeux rouges fixaient ses mains qui tremblaient.

Il serra les poings et ferma les yeux.

 _Non._

Ce n'était pas vrai, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. C'était impensable. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans... Il avait douze ans de plus qu'elle.

Mais il savait que c'était la vérité nue qui lui était apparue. Il le savait aussi clairement qu'il savait Yuya amoureuse de lui.

 _Non !_

Il ne pouvait pas... il ne devait pas...

Ses mains ne s'arrêtèrent pas de trembler et il se fit violence pour ne pas se mettre à tout casser autour de lui.

 _Quelle honte, quelle horreur !_

Sa Yuya, sa Yuya...

Kyo ferma les yeux. Il l'aimait, il avait beau refuser de l'accepter, il l'aimait, il le savait. Il le sentait au plus profond de son être. Il l'aimait.

Un grognement de rage s'échappa de ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-il faire comme si c'était normal ? Comment pouvait-il l'accepter ?

Ce n'était qu'une gamine qui allait encore au collège, qui dormait encore avec des peluches.

La force de ses propres sentiments l'étouffa. Il se leva, prenant de grandes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer, mais c'était peine perdue.

Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant qu'il avait compris. Maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi elle avait toujours été si spéciale pour lui.

Il l'aimait déjà, depuis longtemps.

Pas de l'amour qui existait entre un homme et une femme, pas à ce moment-là...

C'était autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus profond et presque mystique.

C'était comme si...

Comme si son âme s'était éprise de la sienne.

Il se rappela alors l'expression de Nozomu lorsqu'il les regardait, de celle de son père.

Toutes les fois où il avait été jaloux de son petit frère, pourquoi il voulait tant les séparer... Pourquoi il voulait à tout prix être le centre de son monde...

 _Yuya._

 _Yuya._

 _Yuya._

Kyo ferma à nouveau les yeux, serrant fort ses poings qui tremblaient encore. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à grandir, à changer physiquement et à se développer, il avait rendu de plus nombreuses visites à Okuni.

Il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Il s'était mit à la taquiner sur sa petite poitrine, soulevait sa jupe, faisait des allusions coquines et jubilait intérieurement en la voyant rougir et se débattre comme une furie.

Il inspirait profondément l'odeur de son shampoing et son gel douche après son bain, le faisant presque grogner de plaisir.

Il s'était même résolu à la faire sienne lorsqu'elle serait plus âgée.

Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était à ce point épris de cette jeune fille, qu'il l'aimait réellement et profondément.

Il fallait qu'il sorte, il fallait qu'il se défoule, qu'il cogne sur quelqu'un, n'importe quoi !

Il sortit de sa chambre en trombe et se stoppa net en regardant la porte de la chambre de Yuya.

Son corps, son coeur, tout son être hurlait son nom.

Il pouvait toujours l'entendre pleurer. Depuis son retour ce matin, elle ne faisait que pleurer.

Kyo abattit violemment ses deux poings sur sa porte, la faisant sursauter dans un cri et stopper net ses sanglots.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, se faisant violence pour ne pas ouvrir la porte et se faire pardonner en lui avouant tout.

\- Yuya...

Sa voix tendue et presque désespérée résonna dans le silence soudain assourdissant de leur appartement.

La jeune blonde essuya les larmes qui dévalaient encore son visage, ses jambes tremblantes sous elle.

\- K-Kyo... souffla-t-elle, se tournant légèrement vers la porte close de sa chambre.

De l'autre côté, Kyo tremblait, les poings serrés, appuyés fermement contre la surface claire.

\- Yuya, répéta-t-il d'une toujours voix tendue. C'est la dernière fois que je te fais pleurer...

\- Kyo ?... souffla Yuya en posant une petite main tremblante sur la porte de sa chambre.

\- Je la reverrai plus, dit-il d'une voix ferme et tendue, je te le jure.

Yuya resta interdite.

 _Vraiment ?_

 _Il n'allait plus revoir Okuni ?_

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et Yuya ferma les yeux, un nouvel espoir fou naissant au creux de son coeur. _Il ne la verrait plus jamais ?_

De grosses gouttes salées tombèrent sur ses cuisses, ses genoux repliés sous elle. Yuya rouvrit les yeux, ne pouvant rien distinguer à travers ses larmes.

 _ **Voilà qu'il se prive encore pour toi**_ , souffla tout à coup une petite voix dans sa tête. _**Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien ?**_

Yuya retint un sanglot.

Elle venait juste de décider qu'elle devait le quitter dès que possible et voilà qu'après quelques mots de lui, elle oubliait toutes ses résolutions.

Il refuserait toujours d'être avec une femme parce qu'elle était là. _Toujours là._

Yuya ne put rien répondre, portant les mains à sa bouche pour étouffer de nouveaux sanglots. _**Tu dois le faire**_ , reprit la petite voix, _**tu dois quitter Kyo. Comment peux-tu penser qu'il veuille passer sa vie à jouer les nounous ?**_

 _Kyo..._

Si ce n'était pas Okuni, ce serait une autre.

 _ **Souviens-toi du genre de femmes avec qui tu l'as déjà vu**_ , se moqua la petite voix, **tu trouves franchement que tu leur ressemble ? Regarde-toi ma pauvre.**

Yuya ferma les yeux brutalement, resserrant ses mains sur sa bouche jusqu'à en avoir mal.

Elles étaient toutes magnifiques. Les ex-petites amies de Kyo étaient toutes grandes avec de longs cheveux noirs, des beaux yeux foncés aux longs cils. De belles jambes galbées, des poitrines et des hanches généreuses, de hauts talons et des tenus à faire pâlir n'importe quel grand couturier.

 _ **Quitte-le et épargne-toi toute cette souffrance**_ , dit la petite voix soudain plus douce. _**Il ne te regardera jamais de cette façon.**_

 _Kyo..._

 _ **Rends-lui sa liberté...**_

 _Sa liberté_ , répéta Yuya dans son esprit embrouillé de douleur.

 _ **C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire**_ , conclut la petite voix avant de disparaître.

Ne l'entendant pas répondre, Kyo retira ses poings serrés de la porte.

\- Je vais voir mon vieux, murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la poignée qui restait immobile. J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Yuya ne répondit pas, incapable de prononcer un mot tant sa gorge était nouée.

\- Je reviendrai vite, murmura Kyo avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir et de décrocher son blouson en cuir et de l'enfiler.

Il mit ses bottes et se tourna une dernière fois vers la chambre de Yuya. Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne verrait ni Okuni ni aucune autre fille. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il savait il ne pouvait plus faire semblant.

Il sortit de l'appartement et referma la porte derrière lui.

Ce serait Yuya et pas une autre.

Sa planche à pain deviendrait bientôt une femme, et elle serait la sienne.

.

.

 _ **A suivre...**_

.

.


End file.
